It's our Destiny
by Vegetarae
Summary: How I think Bulma and Vegeta got together. I plan on making it very funny in the beggining. AND Yamcha won't be a cheating ahole!Ah...drama. Find out why they break up and how Vegeta and Bulma get together!R&R PLEASE!I'M BEGGING YOU!


Okay chapther one to another one of my beloved stories!Okay lets see if you enjoy it!! And here's my moto! No Z for me!! Now read on!! love ya!

Chapter one

The Power of Angry words

"Look, I 'm not going to ask you agian. Get your fat ass up and fix that damned machine!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma angerly. Bulma crossed her arms and returned the death glare he was giving him. "You didn't even ask! You told-no-_demanded_ me to get and just fix your machine! Do you even care what I'm doing at the moment?!"

" What your doing is wasting time yelling at me instead of fixing that heap of junk outside so I can save your friviolus ass in a couple of years!"He shouted back.

" Well maybe if you stop yell at me, Then I would stop yelling at you you ever thought of that?!"

"JUST FIX THAT DAMN MACHINE!" Vegetea could never hold in his anger for a long time. But his loud tone only made Bulma get louder." NO YOU, ANGRY, ATROCIUS, BAD, BANEFUL, BEASTLY, BITCHY, CALAMITOUS, CORRUPT, DAMNABLE, DEPRAVED, DESTRUCTIVE, DISASTROUS, EXEECRABLE, FLAGITIOUS, FOUL, HARMFUL, HEINOUS, HIDEOUS, INIQUITIOUS, INJURIOUS, LOATHSOME, LOW, MALEFICENT, MALEVOLENT, MALICIOUS, MALIGNANT, NEFARIOUS, NO GOOD, OBSCENE, OFFENSIVE, PERNICIOUS,POISON, RANCOROUS, REPROBATE, REPUGENT, REPULSIVE, SINFUL, SPITEFUL, STINKING, UGLY, UNPLEASENT, UNPROPITIOUS, VICIOUS, VILE, VILLAINOUS, WICKED, WRATHFUL, WRONG, SPACE MONKEY!!!!!"She shouted in one big breath( aVERY big breath.wow!). But Vegeta had his comeback ready." WHY YOU LITTLE ACRIMONIOUS, ANNOYING AWKWARD, CANTANKEROUS, CARPING, CAVILING, CENSORIOUS, CRABBY, DEMANDING, DEPRECATING, DISPARAGING, FAULT-FINDING, HYPERCRITICAL, IRRITABLE, NIT-PICKING, PEEVISH, PERVERSE, PETULANT, TOUCHY, DIFFICULT, DISADVANTAGEOUS, DISCOMMODIOUS, DISTURBING, EMBARRASSING, INEXPEDIENT, INOPPERTUNE, PESTIFEROUS, PREJUDICIAL, REMOTE, TIRESOME, TROUBLESOME, UNHANDY, UNTIMELY, UNWEIELDY, VEXATIOUS, WEAK, BITCH!!!" He shouted out all at once.(ouch my hands!!!)They both stared daggers into each other, out of breath but still very livid with anger. The looks on their faces dared the other to speak.

Just then, Mrs. Breifs walked in smiling and humming happily, but stop suddenly at the sight before her. She placed her hands on the sides of her face. " Oh my, I don't see why you two don't get along. You two are at each other's throats as soon as you wake up."Bulma huffed and crossed her arms. "But he stared it!!" She squeaked out. Her voice was getting scratchy already. Mrs. Breifs simply shruged and then turned to Vegeta." I see you're not training. Did you take time out of your day to check up on Bulma? Oh how sweet of you!"

Vegeta bristled." There's no way I would do that! Who do you think I am?!" Mrs. Breifs simply giggled ignoring his rant while tilting her head to the side, studying him as he continued." If any body should be checking on her, it should be that Damhead that she's with!"

" It's Yamcha and he's probably busy training!" Bulma shouted, her throat giving a terrible sting. Vegeta smirked. "You've may be right. He might be _real busy_." He said with a short laugh as he headed towards the back door.She then heard him blasting off into the sky. Once he was gone, Bulma gave out a fustrated sigh and sat down at the table.

"Why can'the just be normal for once?" Bulma started, staring at a napkin on the table. "I mean, every two seconds, he's either traing for a whole two weeks, or eating enough food to feed this house for a week!"

" Oh, Bulma.You have to understand that he has a big fight three years from now. It's even bigger than those nice muscles of his..." Mrs. Breifs said trailing off." Mom! Please! The last thing I need to hear from you is the observations of the biggest jerk on the planet."

"Well, bulma, I'm going to go to the bakery. do you want anything?"She asked grabbing the keys off the counter. Bulma just shook her head. "Okay then I'll be right back!" With that, Mrs. Breifs walked out the door.

Bulma stood and headed to the cabnets for some tea. She had really worked her voice out yellong at Vegeta.Right now, her throat was giving a painful throb that she wished would go away. she pulled down the box of tea bags and then set some water in a pot and put it on the stove to boil.

After 5 minutes, she was sitting at the table with a cup of hot tea in her hands. she gave a sigh of relief as the heated liquid slid down her thoat. She didn't know why Vegeta effected her so much. If only he was nicer, the house would be a quieter place. she took another sip of tea. He could be tolerable sometimes and when he is, he's either sleeping or eating. She took another sip. Sometimes she wished he act as good as he looked. She took another sip, but slightly choked when that thouht came across her head. _He is not good looking! He's stupid, arrogant and evil...Oh who am I kidding!_ She thoght to herself.

She Finished off her tea and stood."He might be good lookin g but he's still a jerk." Bulma told herself before heading to her rooom.

Well what do you think? Let me know! Review Please!Love Ya!

Rae


End file.
